1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method for providing multimedia and a multimedia apparatus applying the method, and more particularly, to a method of providing multimedia and a multimedia apparatus applying the method to provide multimedia content using the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological development has enabled a single electronic product to have a wide range of functions, so multifunctional electronic products providing increased convenience and functionality have been introduced. Technologies for adding Internet functions to electronic products have become widespread as a result of the development of network infra structure and the popularization of Internet communication. Accordingly, multifunctional electronic products, such as televisions (TVs), refrigerators and microwave ovens, have come to be provided with access to the Internet.
Among such multifunctional electronic products, TVs are also able to access Internet networks using relay devices of settop boxes. Recently, Internet TV services in which TVs connected to Internet networks to enable users to view image content contained on the Internet have become widely used. Accordingly, Internet TV services may be provided to users, so users are able to view multimedia content stored in servers of Internet TV providers on their TVs.
Users may be provided with a wide variety of multimedia content using TVs capable of supporting Internet services. However, in order to view desired content, users need to search for a wide variety of Internet content separately, which causes inconvenience. Thus, there is a need for methods by which users may use Internet multimedia content via TVs more conveniently.